Madara's Voice
by Kiriari
Summary: An OC is dropped into the Naruto world for a VERY short time. Actually she was dropped in a specific place for a specific reason. Madara is confused and certainly OOC. Quickly written Oneshot. Second chapter optional and has more spoilerific stuff. I own nothing referenced. Guess its a twoshot now though
1. Chapter 1

The teenage girl, who was about 16 years old, held her laptop on her lap, and a potato chip had just dropped from her hand in shock. She had been lurking around on old Naruto Shipuuden episodes when she came across the most surprising thing. Well, they weren't exactly old on the television, but they had aired in Japan months, maybe even over a year ago. So she had clicked on the dub out of curiosity, because she had never really liked Naruto's character voice she avoided it. She laughed and laughed at some of the voices, and Karin's comment about Sasuke being sexy when he was all beaten up had her throwing her head back in laughter.

So imagine the shock when she heard an amazing voice coming from the speakers on her laptop. Sure it wasn't Alan Rickman doing the voice, but the voice was still gorgeous. The voice was absolutely perfect for Madara Uchiha. Some fans might not know that yet, but that didn't matter that voice was amazing. She wasn't one for dubs, but when Madara became a more important character she would definitely be watching. She practically fangirled over the voice it was so shocking.

That had been a few hours before hand however, before she came to the conclusion that if she could ever actually meet the anime character himself she would tell him that. Even if that was all she would be able to tell him, and would never see this character again in person after she said it. So she sat down at an empty Word document ready to write out her idea. She put the episode back into play behind the document as she typed.

"I really wish I could meet a real him just to tell him about his voice," she said as she hit the letter keys.

That's when it happened, the screen seemed to glow in front of her, far to brightly than what was normal. She gasped as was she was typing disappeared and she felt herself pulled into the screen. (Rather like with what happened with Harry Potter being sucked into Tom Riddle's Diary.)

She shrieked as she suddenly found herself landed in the middle of a rather dull room, falling to the floor with an "oof" as the wind was knocked out of her. Looking around nothing about the place looked familiar, so she knew she was in her room anymore. She actually had no idea where she was. The first logical thing she did was pinch herself, hoping that she had just fallen asleep. But she felt the pain and the door to the room was swung open with a shout of childish glee. The girl jumped out of her skin when she saw a... man in an orange swirly mask and an Akatsuki cloak in the doorway. She spoke then, even though she had meant it to remain a thought, "Oh shit, this is not good."

She heard the door close, and the man, Tobi as she was well aware speak, "Who are you? Tobi doesn't think you are a member!" Tobi began to move closer, and the teenager began to step back.

The teenager hit the bed and fell back onto it, it really wasn't her day. "Stay away," she muttered. "Get away from me Madara!"

Tobi - Madara - stopped, surprised, his voice deeper and not at all small child, "It seems you know who I am, but who are you?"

His voice gave her pause. She had a feeling she was forgetting something. His voice was just so amazing. If his voice was a separate entity she would, well she didn't even know herself.

She contemplated not answering, but fearing for her life, "Meghan." She saw him raise a brow at what was obviously a foreign name, but made no comment on that.

"And how did you get into my room? Moreover, the Akatsuki base?"

"Beats me. I was hoping you could tell me if anything. Preferably not kill me, I don't look forward to dying here," the fear she had hoped to hide was obvious when she spoke, her voice was laced with the hidden plea not to murder her.

"Oh, I have don't intend to kill you quite yet. First I must find out what is wrong with my security."

"Oh I'm sure it has to do with some inter-dimensional mumbo jumbo, wibbly wobbly timey wimey, you know?"

He said nothing as he thought to himself. He was quickly coming to the conclusion the girl was a ninja, a very good ninja most likely a spy, or a clueless idiot who had been brought in as a joke. However the latter made no sense, because a joke by Deidara on Tobi would have no idea that Tobi was actually Madara. Well she was a girl, who had been dropped into his room somehow or another. "How did you get here?"

"I sorta just told you... I think."

He was now sure the girl was hiding something, so he decided to use his own ways to get the information he wanted from her. He moved closer to her, moving about her to he was leaning over her on the bed. "Tell me why you are here, or you will not like what will next occur."

"I was sucked into a screen and suddenly **bam **dropped on your floor!" suddenly think about he was about to do. Sure Madara was her one her favorite characters in a way, and his voice was amazing but- "That's it!" she shouted into Madara's face as it loomed over her own. She didn't notice the man start to move his mask slightly. "Your voi-" but she was cut off by Madara leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

Madara has been around a while, so he knew that many girls, women, especially teenage girls were hormonal. And hormones could cause the thought process to be jumbled. So he could use a kiss and maybe something a little more to get a straight answer to accidentally fall from her. So that was his underhanded tactic, as either way he would be disposing of the girl. He pulled away from her lips, which released from the shocking kiss were trying to form a sentence. He laughed at her, his laugh sending all sorts of different messages to her brain.

He leaned down to her ear and spoke "Tell me how you got here."

Meghan didn't respond to that question, "You are pretty cute ya know... but I have something else to tell you too!"

Madara was half inclined to kill the girl now and forget about it. Go back to being Tobi until the time was right and never think about this girl, likely a spy, ever again. He lifted her by the collar of her shirt and stared into her eyes, or eye really. He had only removed the lower part of his mask. "Tell me what village you are from and why you are here. I will kill you now if you don't tell me the truth." He even emphasized the point with a Kunai at her neck.

"I see," Meghan said, "Alright. You are honestly quite cute, sexy I guess, and well, your voice is amazing and damn its one of the best voices I've ever heard in your anime! Actually, I could fangirl over your voice for hours! Ok, I have told you my thoughts about your voice – and you. Hrm, I got to say something ext-"

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

Madara was surprised to find that his hands were now empty and the girl was no where in sight. Neither was his kunai. And upon further investigation the girl had been no where in the base. No one had seen her go in, and no one had seen her go out. If Madara, Tobi as he was no back to being, had any less confidence in his sanity, he would be sure he was insane. The girl had been no illusion, and she had said very odd words to him.

He should have killed her while he had the chance. Who knew where she was now, but he did not view her as a credible threat.

– – – – – – – – – – – – –

"-ra," Meghan had finished as she landed on her own bed. She knew it was her own bed because she recognized the sheets and the posters on the walls. She looked at the Word document, and she could hear the Naruto episode still playing in the background.

"Honey! Come down here, its time for dinner!" her mother called from the kitchen.

Meghan looked at the Word document once before closing it and closing the internet tab with the episode on it. "Kay mom!" she shouted so she could here.

As she shut the laptop to go eat she said to herself, "That was very weird, nerve wracking, crazy, I hope it never happens again. I'm tempted to think it wasn't real."

Looking at the bed she saw a very real, very sharp kunai beside where she had landed. Her eyes widened.

"I'll write about it some other time."


	2. Bonus, Unnecessary Chapter but I have it

**IMPORTANT: This will contain spoilers from the latest chapters of Naruto. Ya know, the ones from Japan? So if you don't like that, don't read it and come back later. The chapter spoiler range on this begins at about 599/600 and on a bit. Just because 'Tobi'. So, beware and I HAVE WARNED YOU**

**IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO READ THIS CHAPTER -IF YOU CARE ABOUT THAT- (****this is more like a bonus because I felt like writing.)**

**Also:** I really wish I could delete the review I left on my own damn story. It was like, 2am and I wasn't thinking. I was like hey, I know this is stupid but I'm gonna anyway. Ah stupid morning decisions. Its really embarrassing. please review?

The writing has really changed too in my opinion. I think I did better this time.

* * *

><p>So, you probably remember when I met Madara Uchiha right? Sure you do. Well, it has been a year since then. I know, crazy. I'm 17 now and still keep up with Naruto.<p>

The dinner I went to go get was delicious. Unfortunately I was preoccupied with the fact that a sharp object that was used as a tool for murder was on the bed upstairs. That's not safe I know, what if I had a little brother to hurt himself? I don't though, so, yeah. I'm an only child and I knew that my parents wouldn't go into my room. Even if they did they wouldn't go rummaging around my blankets.

That kunai was a constant reminder that my visit to the world had actually happened. Looking back, that was probably the most frightening moment of my life. I didn't handle it intelligently. I like to think that I have matured.

Anyway, I did find a place for the kunai to be. I eventually stuffed it into a Styrofoam prison, that's right, a prison. I made it a spot and taped it all up. Why taped? One day when it wasn't taped and it just sat nicely above my desk, it somehow fell and landed point first next to my arm. I flipped out.

So quite a while has passed by now. And the new chapters are usually pretty intense. However because of these new chapters I found out something. A thing that pretty much voided the topic of what occurred before. No, not his voice, his voice is still beautiful. Its everything else, Tobi is not Madara. Not like we thought. Its pretty upsetting really, but it makes so much more sense. Madara is dead, was dead, isn't dead anymore. However even with that Tobi is not Madara.

That's right. He is actually Obito.

That in and of itself is just twitch worthy, because Obito seemed pretty okay in the flashbacks. Then he saw Rin and got just a little twisted. Or a lot.

I'd be willing to meet him again. I just keep looking at the page where we see him as Obito and get so upset that my meeting with him was under a false idea. Wouldn't you know it? I got my chance to be upset too. Needless to say, when my screen started to glow again, I knew exactly what was coming next. I didn't know whether to cry or not because I really didn't want to be in that situation again. I knew I had pissed him off that day and I had no way of knowing if he would kill me on sight. Hopefully he was able to move on quickly or even forget about me.

That's wishful thinking though isn't it?

_3rd person change._

"Oof," all the air felt like it vacated her lungs. This time she seemed to have landed on a soft surface. A mattress.

"I recognize you, girl," a deep voice came from beside the bed. Meghan jumped, and then sat completely still when she felt a sharp, pointy, object against her neck. "You are lucky I do not kill you immediately. You are a liability."

"And you are a liar."

His eye(s) narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Move the weapon please," she whispered, "and I don't know."

"What was it you said last time? Wibbley Wobbley? Is that your excuse again?"

"Absolutely." She did her best to keep my voice even. "Only I know something new this time."

He wrenched her off the bed and pushed her to the wall. Meghan looked down at the ground for only enough time to have her chin lifted by the finger of that man.

"And what would that be?"

"You're Obito. Not Madara."

"Really? Why would you think that?"

"I know everything; Why else?"

"You are much different from before. What happened, it has only been a few months. And to that statement, you are wrong."

"Certainly not. You saw Kakashi kill Rin and you flipped out, Madara told you to 'be him' or something. "I am right. I am the doctor." ... "Sorry."

"I cannot let you leave this time. Not that last time was willing either. You know far too much, no one knows that aside from me. It cannot get out."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Not quite. I may just keep you here as mine. You know so much about me, so why not let me get to know you?" he spoke quietly into her ear. Obito pressed up against her.

"No. Don't you dare. I'll fight you."

"Fight me? What could a little girl, not even a ninja, possibly do to me? I could kill you before your hand could move. Right now. Does that frighten you? I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything."

Meghan didn't say anything. Of course it did. She was at an odd moment of freaking out and being turned on. Fear obviously won out quickly, this was actually happening, not some twisted fantasy in a book. "Get off of me," she said, her voice wavering.

"I see you have grown up. Tell me everything you know."

"No way. However, even as Obito and not Madara, you are still pretty hot." Meghan wanted to get out of there. She didn't understand the point of this. She had nothing to say to him. Was this just to amend her statement of him being Madara? That was ridiculous. She had already said that though. What did she need to do to go home?

"I will torture you into telling me what you know about me. Since you seem to know about my identity, correctly even, what else do you know?"

"I know what is going to happen soon. I know everything up until a certain point. Tell me, do you like Sasuke? As a relative of the same clan I mean."

Obito stopped dead and stared at her. "How does that.. we are done. I've had enough of you."

Spur of the moment decision in 3, 2, ... 1. "Even though you are actually Obito and not Madara you are still the owner of a magnificent voice and if you were real and not a murderer I would totally be inter-"

* * *

><p>A glow surrounded her and she was gone. "resting,"Meghan reappeared and landed on her bedroom floor. This time there was no token of proof she had been there. She thought that at least until she stood up and tried to walk away. She took one step and tumbled to the ground again.<p>

Wrapped around her foot was an Akatsuki cloak that had been on the floor. It appeared that she had landed on his bed when he had been getting dressed for a mission. "This can't be happening. How can I even explain this wardrobe piece? Why did I even go there? Why does that keep happening?!"

She sighed, standing again and picking up the cloak.

"Damnit, I'm getting lunch. I'll reflect on that later."

Of course she was going to write this up too.


End file.
